opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Obama and The Pope
by Jaxhawk This IS America, After All http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R44sDkd8xSI/AAAAAAAACIc/bNInFbEozCE/s1600-h/candidates08.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R44sD0d8xTI/AAAAAAAACIk/dmAWdg0EFmc/s1600-h/popevincent.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R44sEEd8xUI/AAAAAAAACIs/99B_34GBgPE/s1600-h/university.jpg This is a story of two prominent people and how they are treated in their own Country. The first notable is Pope Benedict XVI, who under pressure from University Professors and radical leftist students was forced to cancel a scheduled speech at Rome's La Sapienza University. His "people" cancelled the speech because of security concerns, as many professors and students faulted the intellectual, conservative and tradition-minded Pope for a series of positions he has taken that they say subordinate science and reason to faith. Authors note: The statements were about Galaleo many Centuries ago, and recent comments about radical Muslims! The protest against the visit was spearheaded by physicist Marcello Cini, a professor emeritus (means he doesn't teach anymore basically)of La Sapienza, who wrote to rector Renato Guarini complaining of an "incredible violation" of the university's autonomy. Sixty-seven professors and researchers of the sprawling university's physics department, as well as radical students, joined in the call for the pope to stay away on Thursday, the start of the university's academic year. In stark contrast to the rejection of the Pope in Rome is the open arms reception given by the President of St. Peters College in Jersey City, NJ. where he was allowed to give a political rally speech. Senator and Democratic Presidential candidate Barack Obama held a rally at Saint Peter’s College Wednesday, January 9 at the Yanitelli Recreational Life Center. “Sen. Obama is the latest in a long series of historic figures to choose to speak at St. Peter's College,” said Dr. Eugene J. Cornacchia, President, Saint Peter’s College. “We welcome him as we would welcome any presidential candidate who wishes to discuss and debate the ideas and events that are shaping our history.” If only Catholics, especially the Head of The Church, were given the same courtesy that a Muslim born and raised, who is a convert to a Church whose Pastor honors Lewis Farrakahn is given by the President of a Catholic College! Obama is an advocate of almost every thing the Jesuits, who founded this University, stand for. He is a proponent of repeal of the Defense of Marriage Act, calling it an "abhorrant Law". He has voted(1997) against the ban in Illinois of partial birth abortions. This is considered a murder of a live person by all Catholics. He is for research on embryos from fetal cells. This statement reveals his position. "And I'm proud to be a cosponsor of the stem cell bill before us today Cell Research Enhancement Act of 2005" (H.R. 810). This bill embodies the innovative thinking that we as a society demand and medical advancement requires. "When freedom does not have a purpose, when it does not wish to know anything about the rule of law engraved in the hearts of men and women, when it does not listen to the voice of conscience, it turns against humanity and society." Pope John Paul II __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: January 16, 2008 Category: January 2008 Category: POLITICS RELIGION CONTRAST Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.